Nueva vida
by AxelJms
Summary: Se trata de un hombre de negocios (que no es brony) que por alguna razón desconocida, llego a Equestria y tiene que encontrar la manera de volver mientra soluciona algunos problemas de ese mágico lugar.
1. Un nuevo mundo

Era un día soleado, sin ninguna nube, perfecto para el viaje en avión que tenía que hacer Axel y sus amigos hacia Estados Unidos. Ellos iban porque Axel tenía que firman un acuerdo de su empresa (en la que trabaja) y le dieron cuatro pasajes, mas la estadía en uno de los mejores hoteles.

Axel: Sera un viaje sin turbulencias, aparentemente.

Juan: Eso espero (Quien le tenía un profundo temor a volar, pero no podía negar un viaje gratis)

Lucas: No te preocupes por eso, no va a pasar nada.

Agustín: Vamos a tener que ir subiendo al avión, para que no nos deje.

Empiezan a subir al avión. Se sientan todos en la parte de atrás, todos juntos, pero llega la azafata y dice.

Azafata: Tuvimos un problema con la venta de pasajes y este lugar (mirando hacia Axel) le corresponde a otra persona, tú tienes que ir en la parte de adelante, disculpa las molestias.

Axel: No importa (mirando a la azafata). Nos vemos mas tarde (mirando a sus amigos).

Axel se levanta y va junto a la azafata a buscar su lugar.

En la mitad del vuelo, Axel mira a la ventana y sigue despejado, pero de repente aparece una niebla extraña, el no le da importancia.

Luego de unos minutos el avión empieza a tener turbulencia, y más tarde empezó a caer. En ese mismo momento algo le golpeo fuerte la cabeza, provocando que se desmalle.

Al despertar está cayendo en picada (solo, fuera de avión).

* * *

Axel: ¡AAAAH!

Por suerte para Axel, su caída fue interrumpida por algo blando. Al arrodillarse se da cuenta de que esta en una nube. Al levantar la mirada, ve a una yegua pequeña de color azul, de crin con los colores de arcoíris y después se da cuenta de que tiene alas del mismo color de la piel.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Estás bien?

Axel: ¡AH! ¡Esa cosa hablo!

Mientras gritaba, se alejaba de "eso" hacia atrás, lo que provoco que se cayera de la nube, por suerte para él, debajo de la nube había un lago. Lamentablemente era de metro y medio. Al salir del agua adolorido, trata de pararse, pero no puede. Se mira las manos y se da cuenta de que tiene patas en lugar de estas. Va hacia el agua para ver su reflejo, y da cuenta de que es de color rojo algo claro (no rosa), con una crin amarrilla, cuadrúpedo, con alas del mismo color de la piel y con un cuerno del mismo color.

Axel: ¡¿Qué mierda me pasa?!

En eso una yegua blanca, con un cuerno, va caminando con unas telas, cuando escucha unos gritos. Va a observar que pasa y ve un alicornio rojo que andaba vestido con unas prendas extrañas, quien era el que provocaba los gritos. En eso ella piensa que al ser alicornio tiene que ser de la realeza, al menos de la alta sociedad y que si jugaba bien sus cartas tenía posibilidad de ascender en la sociedad.

Rarity: ¿Qué ocurre que estas enojado?

Axel: (escuchando a Rarity) estoy en un sueño.

Rarity: Me halagas. Pero no, esto es real ¿Que hace alguien como tu usando esos harapos? Quítatelos ahora mismo, ven seguro encontraras algo que te guste en mi tienda.

Axel: Gracias, pero no tengo dinero.

En ese momento Rarity pensó: Es un alicornio, un individuo de la realeza (aunque desconocido) y no tiene dinero! Aunque si le doy una prenda, tal vez al volver de donde venga le pregunten quien fue el que creo esa ropa. Es perfecto, así me haré una diseñadora famosa.

Rarity: No importa, yo te lo regalo.

A Axel no le convencía la idea, pero no perdía nada y además no encajaría con su ropa.

Axel: Esta bien.

Rarity: Perfecto.

Y así se dirigieron a la tienda, en busca de algo para Axel.

* * *

Al llegar a la tienda, Rarity se da cuenta, de que no tiene nada para Axel, considerando que el único pony de su tamaño es Celestia y ella no usa ropa, además de usarla y que Rarity se la hiciera, seria femenina y no quedaría bien para Axel.

Rarity: (mientras agarra la cinta para medir) Hay un inconveniente, no tengo ropa para alguien de tu tamaño. Pero no te preocupes, te tomo las medidas y te la hago para después.

Axel: (mientras le toman las medidas) Nunca me dijiste tu nombre ¿Se puede saber cuál es?

Rarity: (mientras pensaba que era una idiota) Claro, es Rarity ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Axel: Me llamo Axel, y es un placer conocerte Rarity.

Rarity: (volviendo a pensar en la costura) Vas a tener que sacarte la ropa, para poder tomarte bien las medidas.

Axel obedece, en ese momento, Rarity (quien no quería perder ninguna oportunidad), se tira en su cama y agarra a Axel llevando sobre la cama. Quienes luego de unos minutos, respondieron a su instinto de preservar la especie.

* * *

**Censurado.**

* * *

En la mitad de algo positivo, se abre la puerta de la habitación, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Y entra Sweetie Belle. Aún sin ser detectada por ellos se acerca a la cama, para averiguar que era ese ruido. Al acercarse y ver lo que estaban haciendo, recuerda lo que Rarity le había dicho acerca de relaciones para adultos, dejándola con un trauma para toda la vida.

Recién en ese momento, Axel y Rarity, se percataron de la presencia de Sweetie Belle.

Rarity: ¡Esto no es lo que parece!

Axel: ¡Trataste de seducirme mientras estaba tu, tu, tu…

Rarity: Hermana.

Axel: ¡Tú hermana en la otra habitación!

Rarity: ¡Eso no es lo importante ahora, tenemos que ver cómo hacer para no se traume con esto!

Axel: ¡¿Cómo quieres hacer eso?! Ni que le pudieras borrar la memoria.

Rarity: Eres un genio.

Axel: ¿Qué le puedes borrar la memoria?

Rarity: No, yo no. Pero una amiga mía sí.

De esta forma se dirigieron a la biblioteca en busca de Twilight Sparkle, para "arreglar" la mente de Sweetie Belle. Aunque Axel no sabía para que mierda iban.

* * *

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Rarity se puso a golpear la puerta como loca, hasta que por fin le abrió Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa que golpeas tanto la puerta?

Rarity: Estabas aprendiendo un hechizo para borrar la memoria de corto plazo ¿No?

Twilight: Si, pero…

Rarity: Rápido tienes que usarlo sobre Sweetie Belle

Twilight obedece ciegamente y ahí Sweetie Belle vuelve a la normalidad.

Sweetie Belle: Eh ¿Qué paso dónde estoy?

Rarity: No te preocupes, ve a la tienda yo ya te alcanzo.

Y en ese momento Sweetie Belle se marcha.0

Axel: Eh ¿Qué paso?

Recién en ese momento Twilight percato la presencia de Axel

Twilight: ¿Un alicornio macho? Pero se extinguieron hace siglos…


	2. Viejos y nuevos conocidos

Justo cuando iban a partir los 3 al castillo (Rarity se iba a quedar en casa con su hermana, ya que al enterarse de que Axel no era de este mundo, perdió todo interés), al abrir la puerta, ven a Rainbow Dash y a Applejack junto 3 ponis más 2 de tierra y un pegaso. Uno de tierra era amarillo con crin verde claro, el otro era naranga con crin negra, el pegaso era celeste con crin arcoíris (al igual que Rainbow Dash).

Applejack: Twilight estos ponéis están locos, dicen venir de otro mundo y que no son ponis.

Twilight: Sera posible que hayan venido mas.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Como que más?

Twilight: Verán, el (señalando a Axel) no es de este mundo. De alguna forma extraña vino a este. Capas que estos 3 ponis vinieron con él.

Rainbow Dash: Oye, ya te vi eres el loco que callo a mi nube y después te caíste la nube.

Axel: Perdón por haberte molestado, es que ¡Estaba entrando a este mundo, y no savia que tenia alas!

Applejack: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Axel: Me llamo Axel.

Lucas (el amarillo con crin verde): Espera ¿Axel James?

Axel: Si ¿Como lo sabes?

Juan (el pegaso): Somos nosotros, tus amigos. Que estuvieron en el viaje.

Axel: Que alegría, pensé que iba a tener que hacer nuevos mientras este acá. Que desconsiderado de mí parte, pero me tengo que ir al castillo, aunque como ustedes son de otro mundo como yo, supongo que la princesa también va a querer que vayan ustedes ¿Qué opinas Twilight?

Twilight: Supongo que sí.

Axel: Por cierto antes que partir, tengo que ir a lo de Rarity para buscar mis cosas.

Twilight: Para que con esa ropa resaltarías mucho, como tus amigos.

Axel: Si porque un cuarto alicornio, que mide el doble que los demás ponies, no resalta.

Twilight: Tienes razón.

Axel: Además solo quiero cosas que tengo en los bolsillos de la ropa.

Y de esta forma fueron a la tienda de Rarity mientras respondían algunas dudas.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Que quieren?

Axel: Mi ropa.

Rarity: Todavía no la tengo es algo que lleva tiempo (en realidad no la pensaba hacer nunca)

Axel: Ya se, quiero la que yo tenía al venir a este mundo.

Rarity se va adentro y vuelve con la ropa

Rarity: Tene.

Axel: Gracias. Celular, MP5, si esta todo.

Así Axel empieza mostrar las funciones de los aparatos, claro que no del celular, no hay señal.

Twilight: Buau, que caja misteriosa tan interesante (refiriéndose al MP5).

Luego de esto Twilight, Applejack, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Agustín, Lucas, Juan y Axel, se apresuraron a la estación de trenes que perdían su tren. Mientras resolvían algunas dudas, como quien era Agustín, Lucas y Juan, desde el punto de vista de Axel.

* * *

En el tren, solo los nuevos en este mundo.

Agustín: ¿O sea tu y la blanca?

Axel: ¿Rarity?

Agustín: Esa.

Axel: Si. Y debe ser un récor nuevo, ni 15 minutos en un nuevo mundo y ya lo hice.

En ese momento se abre la puerta del vagón y entra los demás.

Axel: Twilight tengo una duda.

Twilight: ¿Cuál es?

Axel: ¿Por qué todos tienen una marca distinta en el flanco?

Twilight: Esas son Cuties Marck, representan el talento especial de cada uno.

Axel: ¿Estás diciendo que ninguno de nosotros es especial?

En ese momento todos menos Axel revisaron si los nuevos tenían, dándose cuenta que no.

Twilight: Estas aparecen cuando el pony lo descubre, así que si las quieren van a tener que descubrir cuál es, o al menos llevarlo a cabo en este cuerpo.

Axel: Gracias, ahora que sabemos no creo que las busquemos, pero si aparecen, aparecen.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, el tren empezó a frenar, habían llegado a Canterlond.

Al salir del tren, vieron una ciudad pintoresca, en lo que uno se pone a pensar como la hicieron, pero luego recuerdas la magia.

Estaban caminando todos juntos y tranquilos, cuando ven a los Wonderbolts (en el piso) y Rainbow Dash sale volando hacia ellos y Juan la sigue porque es "amable".

Twilight: Déjenlos, total Celestia quiere conocer a Axel.

Como nadie se opuso siguieron camino. Unas cuadras más adelante se encontraron con los tíos de Applejack, los Orange. Quienes estaban de vacaciones, tomando un café en las mesas del exterior de un café. Al ver a Applejack la llamaron, Lucas y Agustín la acompañaron, también por intenciones "amables".

De esta forma solo Axel, Twilight y Spike siguieron camino para ver Celestia. Al llegar al castillo Axel se sorprendió que halla guardias en un lugar como Equestria. Cuando entraron al castillo llego un pegaso de la guardia real.

Pegaso de la guardia real: Twilight tu hermano quiere hablar con tigo.

De esta forma Twilight y Spike se va de la habitación y el pegaso también, dejando a Axel solo como un idiota.

De pronto se abre una puerta rápidamente, por un hechizo y entra una figura blanca volando a gran velocidad, al pasar la puerta se empieza a cerrar. Esta figura blanca se tira contra Axel, dejando con la espalda en el suelo, en ese momento Axel se da cuenta de que ese pony era Celestia. Quien aparentemente tenía un apetito sexual enorme, que quería satisfacer con otro alicornio. Axel no opuso resistencia la cual hubiera sido ineficaz, haci que solo lo gozo y lo grabo aunque se quedo sin memoria después de 5hs.

Sin que Celestia halla terminado de usar a Axel, otro alicornio, aunque este era de colores oscuros, rompió el campo mágico que Celestia había echo y proyecto el suyo. Luna y Celestia empezaron a pelear, aparentemente por Axel, aunque no hubo nadie que gane ya que Cellestia estaba muy cansada, como para mostrar su gran superioridad. De esta forma quedaron los 3 tirados en el piso, por estar desmallados (Axel quedo desmallado por recibir una "pequeña" cantidad del poder librado en la batalla)

_En el capitilo siguiente explicare, porque las princesas se comportaron de esta forma, tiene una buena explicación._


	3. El festín

Cuando Axel se despertó tenia dolores en todo el cuerpo, al levantar la vista se da cuenta de que esta encerado, aparentemente en un calabozo. Se da cuenta de que los garrotes tienen unos pergaminos extraños, a los cuales no le da mucha importancia y decide esperar para enterarse que ocurre. Tras horas de espera lega un pegaso blanco que tiene armadura.

Pegaso: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Con una actitud muy seria-.

Axel: Me llamo Axel-Dijo tan serio como el pegaso-.

Pegaso: ¿Sabes porque estas acá?

Axel: Me gustaría.

Pegaso: Usted ha sido traído por ataque a las princesas Celestia y Luna. Y una cosa mas ¿Qué es esto? (sacando el MP5 y el celular)-Dijo intrigado-.

Axel: Son unos objetos muy comunes de donde vengo y no te preocupes, no son amenazas-Con el mismo tono desde que despertó-.

Pegaso: ¿Pero qué hacen?-Todavía más intrigado-.

Axel se los saca de la pesuña y empieza a mostrar sus funciones (decide no mostrar que puede grabar sus propios videos o fotos, para que Celestia no lo destruya, al igual que tampoco muestra sus videos más nuevos)

Pegaso: Eso es todo por ahora-Feliz por la información que consiguió-.

Axel: Supongo que le dirás a las princesas todo, incluyendo las funciones de los objetos.

Pegaso: Si.

Axel: Que tenga un buen día. Una cosa más ¿para qué son estos pergaminos en los garrotes?-con un poco de curiosidad-.

Pegaso: Idiota, son para que no te escapes con magia-Burlándose de su estupidez-.

De esta forma el pegaso se retira y queda todo demasiado silencioso, aunque los dos quedan satisfechos.

* * *

Poco a poco empieza a abrir los ojos, al igual que Axel tenía dolores en todo el cuerpo aunque a menor escala. Se levanta de la cama.

Unicornio medico: No princesa esta muy débil todavía tiene que descansar (poniéndose entre la puerta y ella)

Celestia: Eso no importa tengo cosas que hacer (mientras la corre y sale de la habitación)

Pegaso con armadura (el mismo que interrogo a Axel): Princesa, estaba esperando que te despiertes. Hemos atrapado al individuo que te ataco y a tu hermana, se hace llamar Axel-con seriedad-

Celestia no le dio importancia a lo que dijo y sigue su camino. Hasta la habitación de Luna.

Celestia: Retírense todos, quiero estar sola con Luna (quien también había a cavado de despertar)

Luna: Quiero disculparme no sé lo que me paso-dijo arrepentida-.

Celestia: Yo también quiero disculparme- también arrepentida- Cambiando de tema, necesitamos saber cuáles son las intenciones de estos visitantes-dijo muy seriamente-.

Luna: ¿Y por qué no los invitamos a un festín y les leemos las mentes? Ya sabes como siempre, además ahora que esta Cadence puede ayudarnos para leer las mentes- sin preocuparse de nada-.

Celestia: No lo sé. Pero no tenemos una mejor idea- dijo muy preocupada-.

* * *

Ya en el festín, estaban las 3 princesas, Shining Armor, Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Lucas, Juan y Agustín. Era una mesa enorme con los platillos de los mejores chefs del reino.

Twilight: Es una lástima de que Rarity no haya venido le encantaría estar acá.

Rainbow Dash: No vino porque no quería, porque no podía, ella se lo pierde.

Celestia (viendo que a nadie le interesaba el tema de Rarity): Y díganme ¿Cómo es que llegaron a Equestria?

Lucas: Estábamos volando en un avión, cuando…-Cuenta energéticamente-.

Celestia: ¿qué es un avión?

Agustín: Es como un pájaro de metal gigante-Explica así a los de este mundo-.

Lucas: Bueno continúo, cuando de repente apareció una niebla extraña, con sensación a muerte, (en ese momento Celestia y Luna cruzaron miradas) y de repente estábamos cayendo desde el cielo, por suerte caímos en un montón de paja-Seguía contando energéticamente-.

Conversación telepática entre Celestia y Luna: Celestia: ¡No digas ni una palabra!-En el equivalente a gritar-.

Lucas: A pero Juan como es pegaso, se quedó en una nube que nosotros cruzamos. En ese momento Agustín y yo nos pegamos un gran susto por nuestra nueva forma, y esos gritos Applejack nos escuchó y fue con nosotros pensando que alguien estaba en peligro y el susto que nos pegamos cuando la vimos hablar y después llamo a Rainbow Dash para que baje a Juan de la nube. Y después nos fuimos a lo de Twilight porque nos trataban de locos.

En ese momento las Princesas empezaron con su plan, Celestia le iba a leer la mente a Lucas, Luna a Agustín y Cadence a Juan.

En la mente de Lucas, aparece una escena para mayores de 18 años, que el protagonista macho, obviamente es el (aunque en su forma actual) y el protagonista hembra es la princesa Celestia, a pesar de que no haya sido muy distinta a la que paso con Axel, a Celestia no le agrado.

En la mente de Agustín, la escena es distinta, por el aburrimiento empieza a recordar varios juegos y películas de guerras las cuales fueron demasiadas violentas para Luna, hasta que corto el trance entre ella y Agustín.

En la mente Juan, no hubo una escena, sino fue simplemente una vos (no porque Cadence sea débil sino, porque no pensaba en ninguna escena) Tengo un hambre como para matar ¿Cómo se supone que coma este platillo? ¿Nomas meto la boca? Applejack, Rainbow Dash apresúrense así se cómo comer este palillo, sin usar magia.

Twilight: ¿Me pregunto dónde estará Axel? Es raro que haya desaparecido tanto tiempo-dijo preocupada-.

* * *

En el calabozo.

Axel: ¡Por favor, denme algo de comer!-gritando a más no poder-.

* * *

De vuelta en el festín.

En ese momento Celestia recuerda las palabras: "Hemos atrapado al individuo que te ataco y a tu hermana, se hace llamar Axel".

Celestia: No sé, a mí también me sorprende que se haya ido tanto tiempo-Mintiendo con un tono de preocupada a la perfección-.

Agustín: Debe estar bien no es de que preocuparse, además que le puede pasar en un lugar como este-Sin darle importancia -. Lo que debe preocuparnos, es no saber cómo volver a casa-Dijo preocupado-.

Shining Armor: Eso es lo más fácil, solo hay que tele transportarse-Respondió con una mala actitud-.

Celestia: Tiene que ser un pony que sepa como es el lugar al que quieren ir, el que conjure el hechizo -Respondió con pura sinceridad-.

Shining Armor: No se supone que Axel es un alicornio, él puede hacer el hechizo-Respondió feliz por haberle ganado a Celestia-.

Celestia: Él tiene el control de magia de un recién nacido, le tomara tiempo poder ir de vuelta.

Juan: No será tanto como crees, él puede concentrarse más del promedio-Dijo sinceramente-.

Celestia: Esta decidido Twilight tú la enseñaras a Axel el control de la magia-exclamo con alegría-

Twilight: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo ya soy estudiante!-Quejándose de la decisión de Celestia-

Celestia: Y ahora también maestra-Dijo con toda tranquilidad-.

Twilight: Are lo que me pidas-Respondió con respeto-.

Celestia: Y tu Rainbow Dash le enseñaras a volar a Juan y a Axel-Le ordeno-.

Rainbow Dash: Cool-Dijo sin objeción alguna-.

Y la charla se empezó a convertir en anécdotas propias. Hasta que se fueron a dormir, antes de ir al cuarto Celestia le dice a un guardia que saque a Axel del calabozo y lo lleve a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y que no lo deje salir hasta la mañana.

* * *

Cuatro guardias van al calabozo y abren la puerta de la celda

Guardia: Ven-dijo con seriedad-

Axel: Mientras no sea otro castigo-respondió también con seriedad.

Axel copera y no trata de oponerse, aunque se dio una gran sorpresa al ver que lo llevaban a un cuarto del palacio.

Guardia: No puedes salir por ningún motivo hasta la mañana.

Axel se acuesta en las camas las cuales son muy cómodas, pero cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, empieza a escuchar golpes tras la pared, y más golpes, y más golpes, y más.

Axel: ¡Serian tan amables de hacer silencio estoy tratando de dormir!-Enfadado y con sueño a mas no poder-.

Juan: ¡Que alegría escucharte amigo! ¡Deberías ver como esta acá Rainbow Dash…!-Dijo con unas copas de más encima-.

Axel: Espera ¡¿Juan?! No sé porque me sorprendo.

Juan: Y si a ¿Quién más esperabas?-Con la vos normal de borracho-.

Axel: Guardia, por favor sácame de aquí, llévame de vuelta al calabozo-Suplico-.

Guardia: No puedo, y aunque pudiera no me perdería lo que esta haciendo tu amigo con esa pegaso.

De esta forma Axel quedo enserado un cuarto, con un gran sueño sin poder dormir.

_ Perdón por no explicar el comportamiento de las princesas solo que no encontré el lugar adecuado._


	4. Esencia de alicornio

**Perdón por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo es que perdí robaron) El pendrive donde lo tenia y lo buscaba pero no quería volver a escribir este capitulo. Sin mas palabrerio el capitulo:**

A la mañana siguiente Axel se levantó con unas grandes ojeras, gracias a que su amigo no lo dejo dormir. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto, ve que el guardia ya no está y decide ir al baño. Tras buscarlo media hora lo encuentra. Se mira en el espejo y se da cuenta que esta despeinado.

Axel: No me peino cuando tengo manos y me voy a peinar ahora.

Al salir del baño decide ir a la cocina, ya que no había comido la noche anterior. Al ir caminando por un gran corredor, ve salir a Applejack, Agustín y Lucas de la misma pieza.

Axel: Podrían ser un poco más disimulados y salir de uno-dijo como consejo para la próxima-. Y ya que están aquí ¿Alguno sabe dónde está el comedor o la cocina?-Cansado de no encontrar nada en este castillo-.

Agustín: Ven, les dije que no le iba a pasar nada-Feliz de que haya vuelto-.

Lucas: Tenemos una forma de volver a nuestro mundo, tienes que aprender magia para crear un portal-Con un tono feliz-.

Axel: Hay sí que alegría-Con tono sarcástico-. Eso ahora no importa ¿Pueden responder mi pregunta? Que me muero de hambre- Enojado, por el hambre. Y cuando termina de hablar su estómago hace ruido-.

Applejack: Seguime ahora te lo muestro-mientras empieza a caminar y la siguen los 3-.

Agustín: ¿Qué pasa que no quieres irte?-Dijo preocupado-.

Axel: Este mundo tampoco es tan malo, es decir desde que llegue lo he hecho 2 veces, aunque sin ningún final feliz, y solo he quedado lastimado 1 ves. Tampoco hay que irnos de inmediato-Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-.

Cuando entran al comedor encuentran a Twilight que estaba comiendo sala unos pastelillos de manzana, y se sientan alado de ella.

Twilight: Axel ¿Dónde estuviste desde que llegamos al castillo?-Dijo preocupada-.

Axel: Paseado- Exclamo sin ninguna expresión el rostro-.

Twilight: Pero…-Dijo todavía preocupada-.

Axel: No importa donde estuve-Exclamo, mientras empezó a comer los muffin-.

Twilight: Como supongo que ya te dijeron, vos sos el único que puede hacer que ustedes vuelvan a su mundo, por lo tanto tenemos que empezar con tu entrenamiento mágico, y tenemos que empezar lo antes posible-Explico seriamente-.

Axel: Espera un momento, antes de nada, voy a comer y dormir las 8 horas que una per… Las horas que yo tenga que dormir-Dijo con la boca llena de cierto ¿Dónde está tu dragón? No parece que él se separe de ti muy seguido-Con un tono de preocupación-.

Twilight: Spike, está durmiendo, no iba a despertarlo ya que pensé que íbamos a empezar con tu entrenamiento –Exclamo- Pero ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir? –Dijo extrañada-.

Axel:-Tras ver la inocencia de la imagen de Twilight- Es que sufría de abstinencia por mi cama-.

Twilight: Debe ser muy cómoda como para extrañarla teniendo las del castillo.

Axel: No te das ni una idea. Cambiando de tema ¿Sabes donde hay información acerca de los alicornios?-Intrigado ya que el comportamiento de las princesas no había sido como el que le predijeron-.

Twilight: Podrirás preguntarle a las princesas-Tratan de hacer simple la investigación-.

Axel: Tal vez después, estaba pensando en algo como un libro-sabiendo de que esta forma no iba a conseguir nada, de información-.

Twilight: Entonces ve a la biblioteca-Dijo mientras se levantaba-.

Axel: Buena idea, después muéstrame donde queda-exclamo mientras también se levantaba-. Bueno ahora a dormir, si encuentro la habitación-Mientras tomaba rumbo a los pasillos-.

* * *

Al entrar en la biblioteca, se sorprende de lo enorme y bacía que era solo se encontraba el y el encargado. En una de las paredes había una placa que decía: "solo el que quiere aprende".

Pensamiento de Axel: Esa frase me sigue desde mi mundo, es que nadie puede pensar algo mejor- algo molesto-.

Axel: Hola- dijo con tono amigable-.

Bibliotecario: Así que los rumores eran ciertos un cuarto alicornio, y es semental, no yegua ¿En qué puedo servirle?- Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia-.

Axel: Levántate, estoy buscando información, acerca de nosotros, los alicornios Exclamo con el mismo tono de amabilidad-.

Bibliotecario: Enseguida señor – en ese momento con telequinesis le trae un libro- Creo que este servirá.

Axel lo agarra y se dirige a una mesa y deja el libro en ella.

Pensamientos de Axel: Y que se supone que tengo que hacer para mover las hojas, tal vez pueda usar magia, ya que todos los que tienen cuerno pueden no debe ser muy difícil- un breve momento de concentración- Bueno eso no funciono, mejor uso el casco, funciono quien lo diría

* * *

Algunas horas después.

Axel: ¿No tiene ningún otro escrito, por pequeño que sea?- Dijo con poco de desesperación-.

Bibliotecario: Lo siento señor, pero ya le he dado todos os textos acerca los alicornios.

Axel: Básicamente todos eran bibliografías de las 3 princesas –protesto- Además todos eran iguales, como si hubieran usado "copy paste" -seguía quejándose- ¿Es que solo existimos 4 alicornios y no hay otro macho?

Bibliotecario: ¿"Copy paste"? -Pregunto sin entender-.

Axel: No importa. Bueno creo que debo irme- decepcionado de no encontrar nada-.

Bibliotecario: Espera, cuenta la leyenda de que hace tiempo existía una gran cantidad de alicornios, sementales y yeguas. Pero por alguna razón nunca armaron una comunidad propia de ellos. Y es más, nunca se encontraban los machos juntos, yeguas sí, pero los alicornios sementales se encontraban aislados de los demás alicornios- contaba cada vez más energético viendo que sacaba una sonrisa a Axel-.

Axel: Muchas gracias, creo que debo irme ya, pero te lo agradezco- Feliz de haber encontrado algo de información, a pesar de que le allá dado más dudas-.

Bibliotecario: Gracias a usted por venir, vuelve cuando quieras- impresionado de que un alicornio haya ido a su biblioteca, a pesar de ser la de Canterlod-.

Cuando Axel estaba saliendo ve de vuelta la placa de la entrada que decía "solo el que quiere aprende" pero esta vez, ya no estaba la pared, sino un marco. Decide pasar y ve una sala pequeña con todas las paredes recubiertas por estanterías, llenas, y en el centro sobre una mesa de escribir un libro titulado "alicornios". Axel empieza a leerlo, pero con sumo cuidado ya que era un libo viejo y pudriera romperse.

…"Nosotros los alicornios estamos condenados, por eso mismo estoy escribiendo esto. La razón de nuestra futura extinción es culpa de nuestra biología, ya que los machos creamos una esencia, la cual para cada uno y los ponis normales es imperceptible, pero en el caso de que una hembra la sienta tiene una necesidad demasiada grande de aparearse, incontrolable. En el caso de que el individuo sea macho el resultado es muy distinto, se enfrentan en un duelo a muerte, sin otra razón.

Esta esencia solo es perceptible para aquellos que ya hayan pasado la pubertad, al igual que esa es la edad donde se empieza a generar "…

Tras leer esto ha Axel se le acabaron las dudas de porque nada concordaba en este mundo loco de ponis. Y al ver que la biblioteca estaba por serrar, sale de esta y se dirige al comedor del castillo. A pesar de que no hubiera nadie, la comida estaba servida, como si la hubieran dejado para él, o siempre estaba servida. Después de comer, se dirige a su habitación, cosa que todavía no logra con rapidez, y se duerme rápidamente.

* * *

Axel habré los ojos, y se encuentra en un bosque con árboles enormes, como si se tratase de milenarios, seguía siendo de noche, con el cielo estrellado. De pronto aparece Luna detrás de un árbol.

Luna: Buenas noches Axel-cordialmente, pero él no responde- Estas en un sueño.

Axel: ¿A qué te refieres?- con un tono como si recién se hubiese despertado-.

Luna: Piensa lo que se te plazca, esto pasara-Le sugirió-.

En ese instante el bosque de árboles milenarios, se empieza a transformar en el living de la casa de Axel, bastante amplio, con un televisor LED de 42 pulgadas, un buen equipo de música, con unos parlantes potentes y una computadora all in one. El techo era de madera, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color cian, no muy distinto al de RD, y de suelo había unos cerámicos de color marrón claro.

Luna: ¿Es este tu hogar?-Pregunto sorprendida-.

Axel: Si ¿Es de tu agrado?-tratando de socializar-.

Luna: Nunca antes había visto algo parecido, pero supongo que está bien-sin siquiera ella saber sobre la posición que tomaba en ese ambiente-. Tengo otras cosas que hacer esta noche, así que tratare de hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda. Vine a disculparme por lo que paso el otro día, iba a hacerlo personalmente, pero no te encontré y la noche anterior no encontré tus sueños- exclamo con un tono de arrepentimiento-.

Axel: Eso es porque no podía dormir, pero no hay nada que disculpar. Se podrirá decir que yo fui el responsable.

Luna: ¿A qué te refieres? Tu no hiciste nada, fuimos nosotras-sin entender a lo que se refería-.

Axel: ¿No lo sabes?-sorprendido-.

Luna: Pues no.

Axel: Voy a tratar de explicarlo lo mejor posible. Los alicornios machos, generamos una esencia. Esta, solo puede ser persevida por otros alicornios. Si es hembra-señalándola- tendrán la actividad denominada coito, aunque solo obliga a la hembra. Si es macho, empiezan a pelear hasta que alguien muera.-Explicando con su voz de profeso-¿Entiendes?

Luna: Si, y eso explica porque tengo tantas ganas de hacer esto-con tono pícaro, mientras empuja a Axel es el sillón y ella se echa, mientras lo besa-.

Spike: Axel, prodrieras dejar de mover la cama, que estoy tratando de dormir-con voz de recién despertado-.

Axel: ¡Vuelves a despertarme y te mato!-con una gran furia y fuego en los ojos-.

Spike corre rápidamente fuera de la pieza, serrando la puerta.

Pensamientos de Axel: ¿Eso fue real? Si, realmente en un sueño… ¿Pero Luna? Si, de no ser así nunca hubiera dicho que era un sueño-reflexionando-. Pera la esencia en el libro la nombraba como algo físico y un sueño es mental… ¡O por Dios Luna!-seguía reflexionando-. Y como hiso Spike para despertarse con ese ruido, y no con lo que hicieron RD y Juan-Furioso de tan solo pensarlo-.

* * *

En la habitación de Luna yacía mirando por la ventana hacia el infinito.

Pensamientos de Luna: ¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?! ¡¿A caso ese semental me gano mentalmente?! Es imposible que yo haya querido hacer eso, pero que ese individuo me haya superado también lo es, pero no hay que menospreciarlo, por algún motivo él se transformó en un alicornio y no en otra raza-reflexionando del sueño compartido que había acabado de tener-.

**Por cierto denme su opinión de la futura película de MLP, yo al enterarme me puse en forma prenatal diciendo que tenia que ser mentira, después me quería tirar un tiro entre los ojos, después acuse a Hasbro por zoofilia(aunque posiblemente sea shining armor).**

**Me despido de ustedes. Que tengan suerte.**


	5. Desatando la discordia

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto, ahora voy a tardar menos, lo prometo. Espero que les guste**

Cuando Axel se despertó, tenía la duda de si debía o no ir al comedor, ya que tal vez se encontraría con alguna princesa. Tras algún tempo de reflexión, decide ir a completar una necesidad biológica, sea cual sea.

Al abrir la puerta, recuerda el laberinto que es el castillo. Al emprender rumbo hacia donde posiblemente había una posibilidad de que este el comedor, se habré una puerta cerca de el de donde sale Twilight, sin Spike.

-¡¿Es cierto lo que dijo Spike?! -Exclamo muy sorprendida.

-En mi universo saludamos –Dijo con un tono de sarcasmo.-Y no sé a qué te refieres con eso –Tratando de evadir el tema, aunque le parecía inútil tratar de hacerlo.

-¡¿El fuego en los ojos?!

-¿Fuego en los ojos? –Repitió lentamente-. No entiendo a lo que te refieres.

-A la noche, cuando Spike fue a tu cuarto ¿Tenias fuego en los ojos?

-Pues… mis ojos están sanos, no quemados .Así que, perdón no tenía fuego en los ojos- mientras en su rostro tenía una mueca de desentendimiento-.

-¡Mágico! ¡Fuego mágico! ¿Lo tenías?

-¡No sé Twilight, entiéndelo! ¡No lo sé! -Gritando al mismo tono que Twilight- ¿Y por qué era de importancia si tena o no fuego?-.

-¿No lo ves? –Sorprendida pero dejando de gritar-.

-Si, por eso te lo acabo de preguntar –Exclamo con tono sarcástico-.

-Por si has o no hecho magia.

-¡¿Dices que ya hago magia?! –Con una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro-.

-Normalmente, se empieza con hechizos básicos como levitación, pero teniendo en cuenta que eres tú y no alguien normal, quizás pudiste empezar con hechizos más elaborados.

-¡¿Dices que pronto podre irme a casa?!

-Depende de tu ritmo de aprendizaje.

-¡Pues ¿Qué esperamos, instrúyeme en el camino arcano?! –Con ambición en el rostro-.

-Ahora, desayunar. Después podemos "emprender el camino" –Dijo Twilight, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el comedor-.

-Tienes razón, yo no soporto las mañanas en que no desayuno –Mientras caminaba junto a ella-.

* * *

Después de un desayuno alto en azúcar para Axel y uno alto en fibra para Twilight, yacían estos dos en una plaza, listos para la lección, mientras todas las miradas recaían sobre Axel.

-Primera cosa a tener en cuenta para hacer magia, debes concentrarte, suprimir cualquier otro pensamiento que no está relacionado –Decía ella muy concentrada-.

-Lo supuse ¿Qué más? –Exclamo él con ambición y emoción marcado en su rostro-.

-Cada hechizo se elaborara de diferente forma, elaborarlos puede llegar a tomar años, pero aprenderlos instantes. A pesar de esto hay grandes magos que en momentos de necesidad crean un nuevo hechizo el cual nunca pueden volver a hacer.

-Y tú ¿Has llegado a ese nivel? –Pregunto intrigado el semental-.

-No, y no me gustaría estar en otra situación, que pudiese legar a esos extremos.

-¿Otra?

-En otro momento, te contare las historias. Ahora, empecemos con un hechizo básico y funcional, como lo es la telequinesis. Enfócate en un objeto y suprime todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, sentirás cuando ese objeto tenga tu energía y solo faltara que lo muevas.

Axel mueve su cabeza de lado a lado, buscando un objeto que manipular, después de un tiempo, cierra sus ojos. Poco a poco una flor de tres pétalos color lavanda como Twilight, empieza a obtener un aura mágica blanca y posteriormente cortada y llevada hacia enfrente Twilight. Axel habré los ojos y con una sonrisa se queda mirándola, luego ella también sonríe.

-¿Qué viene ahora? –Pregunta Axel sin dejar de sonreírle-.

* * *

Ya para el atardecer, yacían Axel, Juan y Rainbow Dash estaban en otra plaza para su clase de vuelo, Y como no, todos los ponis mirando y sorprendiéndose del cuarto alicornio.

-¿Están listos? –Pegunto Rainbow Dash, antes de comenzar la lección-.

-Pues… yo –Fue interrumpido Juan por un golpe leve proveniente de Axel mientras afirmaba con la cabeza-.

-Antes que nada debe tener la maniobración suficiente de sus alas, empiecen extendiéndolas.

Las alas de Axel, empiezan a moverse sin logran extenderse, en cambio las de Juan permanecen inmóviles. Rainbow Dash al ver que al ver que el avance no era lo suficientemente rápido, decide aumentar la velocidad.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto Juan a Rainbow Dash, mientras ella con una sonrisa pícara, caminaba de forma sensual dejando su cola bajo el hocico de Juan-.

-Yo, nada –Exclamo ella con una voz picara, unos instantes antes de que las alas de Juan se extendiesen-.

-Olvídalo, con migo no va a funcionar. Te recuerdo que soy un humano –Exclamo Axel, antes de que Rainbow Dash tratase algo. En eso ella agarro un palo con punta y pincho con fuerza en el flanco izquierdo a Axel.

-¡AHH! –Grito Axel, mientras sus alas se expandían-.

-No, que no iba a funcionar –Exclamo Rainbow Dash.

-Sabes a lo que me refería.

Y así fue transcurriendo la primera lección de vuelo sin que ninguno de los discípulos despegara los cascos del suelo.

* * *

Ya para la noche, Axel se encontraba caminando en el palacio, por los pasillos buscando su habitación. Una puerta se abre a gran velocidad por una esencia mágica celeste, que luego esta impulsa a Axel a gran velocidad que entre, posteriormente se cierran las puertas. Adentro de la habitación se encontraba Mi Amore Cadenza en una cama, por mucho la más grande que ha visto Axel en su vida, ella lo levita hasta la cama y lo empieza a besar.

**Censurado.**

En la mitad del coito, se habré la puerta para dejar pasar a Shining Armor, quien se sorprende a un nivel que ningún presente hubiese considerado posible, antes de ver eso.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Exclamo, mientras su cuerno empezó a brillar y posteriormente una explosión que rompió la pared y casi tira a Axel de la torre. El cuerno de Armor volvió a brillar y Axel fue corriendo contra él, la magia de Armor provocó una onda expansiva que tiro a Axel por el hueco en la pared previamente hecho, pero no sin antes que él agarrase a Armor, provocando que ambos cayeran.

En la caída, Axel trataba de expandir sus alas, cosas que no logro hasta que Armor le atravesó el cuerno en el estómago, ya cerca del suelo empieza a planear lo que los salvo a ambos de la caída ya que Armor seguía aferrando a él. Su aterrizaje fue contra una estatua de la misma Celestia, en el jardín del castillo, lleno de estatuas.

-¡No era lo que parecía! Bueno si pero tiene explicación –Dijo Axel, mientras le salía sangre de la boca y el estómago-.

Armor le da una descargar eléctrica a Axel, y otra y otra, mientras que este grita de dolor. Con telequinesis saca la estada de un estatua y se dirige a ejecútalo.

-Trajiste deshonra a mi familia, por lo tanto debes morir –Cuando va a dar el golpe con la espada de piedra, choca con otra que tenía un aura blanca-.

-Trate de hacerlo por las buenas –Mientras empezaba a levantarse- ¡Pero me cansaste! -sus ojos se hacen de fuego y sus heridas empiezan a cicatrizar rápidamente, hasta no dejar rastro-.

Armor retrocede del susto, y luego le arroja una llamarada constante mientras sigue retrocediendo, era tan potente que pudiera haber carbonizado 10 ponis. Cuando desaparece el humo, se ve que Axel, no había recibido ningún daño. Camina hacia Armor, y este retrocede hasta que se choca con una estatua y queda con la espalda en la estatua, exhausto y con la respiración a más no poder.

-Si crees en un dios, pídele un milagro –Dijo Axel, antes de golpearlo por primera vez, el golpe era tan fuerte que saltaban pedazos de piedra de la estatua, para el segundo golpe en la cara, saltaron más pedazos. En el tercer golpe fue el más fuerte notablemente, en el cual la estatua termino rompiéndose, dejando en libertad a un Draconequs. Una criatura la cabeza de pony, y un cuerpo hecho de toda clase de cosas-.

-Muchas gracias, por haberme liberado de mi prisión de piedra. En agradecimiento, no te hare nada, por ahora –Exclamo Discord, dirigiéndose a Axel-.

Axel salta y golpea a Discord, dejándolo con la espalda en el suelo.

-Explícate, conque "no me harás nada, por ahora" –Con una imagen demasiado atemorizante para un pony-.

-Chauito –Dijo Discord antes de desaparecer de la nada-.

Axel iba a seguir pegándole a Armor, pero era innecesario ya que estaba desmallado y ya no sería en defensa, así que decidió llevarlo a la enfermería, si la encontraba.

_-¿Qué será lo que acabo de hacer? -_No podía dejar de preguntarse-.

* * *

En lo que parecía una cueva, yacía un unicornio, con una túnica negra que no dejaba ver nada de él, frente un caldero en fuego revolviéndolo. Él es interrumpido con otro pony con túnica negra.

-Maestro, hay testigos que afirman haber visto a "el de ojos rojos" –Dijo el poni terrestre-.

-¡¿Dónde?! –Grito sorprendido el unicornio, dejando de lado el caldero-.

- Canterlot, señor.

- Canterlot, tendremos que esperar hasta que salga, teniendo en cuenta que haya no somos bienvenidos aya.

**¿Quienes serán estos ponys desconocidos? ¿Axel encontrara el hospital/enfermería a tiempo? ¿Dejare de hacer estas molestas preguntas? Todo esto y mas en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Antes de que se vallan, les voy a pedir que me den nombre y/o descripciones de OC. Me despido, adiós.**


End file.
